


Random MRS fluff oneshots

by Sakurawolf23



Category: Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: F/M, Marissonshipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 04:07:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10689432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakurawolf23/pseuds/Sakurawolf23
Summary: Cute little oneshots featuring Mairin and Alain





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> here is my tumblr if you want to do requests  
> https://sakurawolf23.tumblr.com/

Mairin walks from room to room looking for Alain. She had just given Chespie some food and now she wanted to see what Alain was doing, but the thing was she couldn't find him anywhere. She looked in the training rooms, the Pokémon sanctuary where they have a man-made forest that holds all sorts of Pokémon; she even had Steven check the boy's room for her.

She sighed and was about to give up, when she heard a small noise coming from Alain's room as she passed it in the hallway. Of course! She should've checked Alain's room, but she never bothered thinking about it since he rarely be in there in the first place. He usually goes in there to sleep at night or to get some of his stuff out of there.

Backing up, Mairin stopped in front of Alain's door, which was cracked a bit and very carefully enters his room, being mindful of the creaky floorboard in front of his door. She looks to the left of the room and sees a bed, and on the bed is Alain who is fast asleep and has an arm slung over his face.

 _'Oh, he must've come in here to take a nap!_ ' Mairin thinks to herself. She had found Alain, but now she was bored and plus she wanted to ask Alain something.

"I wonder…" Mairin says quietly to herself. She walked carefully to where Alain was laying and made sure he was actually sleeping climbing on his chest and looking down at his face. Alain makes a noise half between surprise and the other half out of sleepiness before finally opening his eyes. Mairin watched as his face turns from surprise to faint recognition.

"Hey, Alain." Mairin says, smiling. Alain slowly sat up, which in turn makes Mairin tumble off of him.

"Hey..Mairin. Why are you..in here?" Alain yawns while stretching his arms.

"Well I was looking for you everywhere, I looked in all the training rooms, I even had Steven look in the boy's restroom, and-" Mairin says before being interrupted by Alain.

"Why were you looking for me?" he asks, looking at her, torn between telling her to get out so he can go back to sleep and wanting her to stay in here.

"Oh, I wanted to ask you a question." Mairin says, finally remembering her goal.

"What's the question?" Alain asks her.

"Well..um..see….I kind of forgot." Mairin say sheepishly. Alain just looked at her, grabbed her, and lay back down, using her as a giant teddy bear.

"Alain, I'm squished." Mairin squeaks out.

"Hush, go to sleep." Alain mumbled, closing his eyes. Mairin huffed and then soon fell asleep herself.

Well that was cute and adorable, and I know Alain probably seemed a bit closed or mean in some parts, but I thought about it and don't Alain kind of act tsundere or kuudere in the show towards her? I say he acts mostly tsundere, but tell me what you think. Until then bye, byeee.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://sakurawolf23.tumblr.com/

''Alain, do you think a Pokémon who haven't reach their final evolution can still mega evolve? Like a Kirlia, Magicarp, Totodile, or my Flabebe?'' Mairin asks, as she looks at the blue/black haired boy.

"I don't know, Marin. There hasn't been enough research about that." Alain answers, getting slightly annoyed as this was her tenth question in the last five minutes. Mairin nods and looks forward before she turns back to Alain.

''Do you think they mega evolve and get to a higher level, just so they can protect their trainer if needed?" Mairin asks, a finger touching her chin in thought. Alain's eye twitched and he sighed, ignoring Mairin's question and going into his own thoughts.

'When exactly have I allowed this girl to follow me and be my only other traveling companion, well, other than Charizard that is.' He thinks to himself, staring at the dirt path in front of him.

"Alain?'' Mairin calls out. He continues to ignore her and think instead. He thinks about when they first met.

_***Flashback*** _

_**He had just beaten a girl named Astrid and her Mega Absol and was sitting on a rock, feeding his Charizard when he had heard some noises from the bushes a few feet back. Sighing, he had called for the person to come on out and stop their hiding. He watched as a red haired girl and her Chespin come out from the bushes below. He continued watching as the girl cautiously approached him, not sure if he was friend or foe, but walks up to him all the same, later explaining that he seemed like a person who was nice and was a person that she wanted to get to know.** _

_***Flashback over*** _

Although he is still not sure why he allowed her to follow him after that, he should've said no and that would have been that. But yet, he didn't do that. Why he didn't, he doesn't know.

''Alain..'' Mairin says, stepping closer to him. Once again Alain shuts her out and go back into the dwellings of his own mind.

_***Flashback*** _

_**Lysandre had told Alain to go to Hoenn for a mission that required his skills. So he hopped on the first plane out of Kalos to the Hoenn region. And who is there to follow him? The red haired girl known as Mairin, he thought that the girl would opt out and stay in Kalos, but yet here they are.** _

_**They were at the ruins and Alain was going back over what Lysandre had wanted when he heard Mairin scream. Putting the recording away and running to where she was, he found that she was okay and breathed a sigh of relief. But maybe that sigh of relief was a bit too early.** _

_**He could still remember how he felt when he heard Mairin scream and saw her being blown back from the aftermath of Mega Rayquaza's Draco Meteor. It was like his heart stopped and his arms and legs went on autopilot, diving to catch and save Mairin before she hit the ground, not caring at all about his own self. But yet even after that incident he still couldn't bring himself to get rid of her.** _

_***Flashback over*** _

"Alain..are you okay?'' Mairin asks, touching his arm. He only furrowed his brows in concentration as he tried to figure out his thoughts. 'I know that should get rid of her or at the very least not have her by my side all the time. But I can't bring myself to make her leave. Why is that, why can't I?' He was about to come up with the answer when...

''Alain!'' Mairin yells as she tugs a bit on his sleeve. Alain snatches his sleeve back and fixes her with a pointed glare.

''What! What do you want Mairin! Can't you see that I'm thinking right now!" Alain yells his voice sharp and cold. Mairin flinches and backs away from him. "All day you have been asking me annoying questions, can't you just be quiet for once!'' Mairin opens her mouth and closes it again, stepping farther away from him. She looks at the ground, tears seemingly threatening to spill over, one did. Alain watches as the tear falls and hits the ground below. He immediately regretted raising his voice at her, he didn't mean to lose his temper with her, it just happened.

''Mairin, I..." Alain says, reaching out to rub her head, only to have her back away from him. He sighs and gets down to her eye level, making her look at him. ''Mairin, I didn't mean to yell at you. You were only curious and it's alright to be curious." He says as he wipes two stray tears from her cheek. Mairin sniffled and rubs at her eyes with the sleeve of her shirt.

"You're not mad at me?" She asks, trying to get her breathing normal again. Alain nods and does the only thing that he could think of to make this situation better, he hugs her. Mairin sniffling stops almost immediately and she hugs him back. She lets go and smiles at him before walking ahead of him to get back on the track of his mission. Alain is still not sure why he allows her to follow him, but for the time being it doesn't matter.

_**Okay, there is a MRS ( Marissonshipping ) fanfic to you guys. I also want to give a shout out to some fellow MRS shippers.** _

_**PokemonRanger** _

_**Sveta Haruka** _

_**Modeststroke** _

_**Epicocity** _

_**Nathy-Kaze-Neko ( did I spell that right, IDK)** _


	3. Happy Halloween!!

''Hey, Alain. Boo!'' Mairin says as she jumps out in front of Alain, trying to scare him. Alain looks down at her at at her choice costume, which is an Eevee costume. ''I scared ya', didn't I?'' Mairin asks, smiling.

''Yes.'' Alain lied. The reason why he lied was because Mairin looked too cute to be scary, with her big fluffy tail, two paws over her hands, the fur cuff around her neck, and two big fluff ears atop her was also wearing a light brown shirt and a light brown tutu with brown boots. He just didn't want to hurt her feelings. Mairin smiled and clapped her paws...hands. Mairin looks at Alain's costume and nods her head in approval.

''I like your costume 's really cute.'' She says. Alain looks down at his custom made costume, which is, of course, a mega evolved Charizard, like his own. He wears a black shirt and black jeans with two black and blue wings, a flaming (fake of course) tipped black tail, and he decided to leave his signature scarf on as that kinda looks like the signature flames that comes from 's mouth.

''Thank you.'' Alain says, blushing a bit, playing with his mega stone on his glove. ''We should get going.'' He says as he grabs the two Halloween bags off the table and went to the door of their Poke Center room.

''What about Chespie, Charizard, and Flabebe?'' Mairin asks. Alain looks over at said Pokemon who were fast asleep, sugar crashed because they had decided to have their Halloween fun at the beginning of the day.

''No. Lets leave them.'' Alain says, not wanting to bother them. Mairin nods an 'ok' and they both leave. Ten minutes later they had finally walked into the nearby town that was having a big Halloween celebration. Mairin pulls Alain's sleeve and points towards a house giving out candy. Alain nods his head and they both walk to the the house, well Mairin is kinda skipping there. When they finally reach the door Mairin holds out her bag.

''Trick or treat!'' Mairin says happily. 'Cute.' Alain thinks. Alain stands slightly behind her and says the same thing, just with less emotion. An old lady gave the both of them chocolate bars then they were on their way again. After thirty minutes they had visited 40 houses and their bags were filled with candy. By then they were in the middle of the town. Mairin went up to a Ring Toss. ''Alain, can I have a dollar?'' she asks. Alain fishes in his pocket and gives her one. She gives the dollar the the man operating the game.

''Well little lady step right up and see if you can get all three of those rings around these bottles, and if you do you will get a prize.'' the man says, taking the dollar and giving her three rings. Mairin takes the rings and proceeds to, well, ring them. But she misses them all.

''Can you give me another dollar?'' Mairin asks him. Alain finds another dollar and gives it to her. But she misses that one and the next four.

''Well sorry little lady, care to try again?'' the man says, fingering through the money that she had spent.

''No. I won't win. Come on Alain.'' Mairin says sadly. Alain grabs her shoulder and motions her to wait. He goes up the stand and puts another dollar on the counter. The man gives him three rings and says good luck. Alain focuses on the bottles and throws the rings, he gets them all on there.

''How...wha..you..'' the man says incredulously, looking at the rings and at Alain. Alain simply goes up to the prize counter and grabs a big Teddiursa plushie and gives it to Mairin, who takes it gladly, grinning happily.

''Thank you Alain!'' Mairin says happily, rushing to hug Alain. People around them awwed and one person said to another 'what a nice boyfriend she has.'. Mairin didn't hear but Alain did which made him blush very deeply. He ushered Mairin to a haunted house and payed admission for them to go in. Spooky music plays as you hear screams from other people who entered. A person with a chainsaw came out and jumped in front of them slashing at the air. Mairin squeals and hides behind Alain. The chainsaw dude then went off to find more people to scare. Alain notices Mairin hiding and grabs her hand.

''Come on.'' He says softly. Mairin nods and begins to follow. For the rest of the haunted house Mairin didn't scream or squeal out and Alain thought that she wasn't scared anymore. But when they got to the exit Alin noticed that Mairin's hand that he was holding was trembling and looked down at her, eyes filled with concern. But when he looked down he realized that Mairin was trembling, in her other hand she was clutching her prize and candy, and that she was trying to blink back tears. He hadn't realized that the house scared her that much.

''Mairin, Mairin. Are you okay?'' he asked, but she didn't answer only staring at her boots. He couldn't stand to see her like this so he did the only thing he could think of, he kissed her. ''There is no need to be afraid, I'm here.'' He says hugging her. Mairin looked up at him, shocked. When she didn't do anything Alain begins to think that he did something wrong so he turns around when Mairin grabs his hand.

''Thank you.'' Mairin says, blushing as she looks at the ground she then stands on tip toes and kisses him back. ''L-lets go back to the Poke Center.'' she says as she continues to hold his hand and walks towards the Poke Center. Alain blushes and follows.

**Author's Note:**

> https://sakurawolf23.tumblr.com/


End file.
